


YOU'RE WHAT!?!?

by quirky_turtle



Series: You Gotta Be Kidding Me [2]
Category: Criminal Minds, Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Married Life, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 06:52:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11686332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quirky_turtle/pseuds/quirky_turtle
Summary: This is the requested continuation of "You Gotta Be Kidding Me", where the reader and Spencer have a secret, but don't know how to tell her brothers.





	YOU'RE WHAT!?!?

“Spence, calm down.” you chuckled slightly. Maybe you should have been nervous by his reaction, but this was your husband. You knew he wanted children. He was just a little shocked. 

“I’m sorry. Just...wow…” he grinned widely, “I’m going to be a father.” 

You nodded, a matching grin encompassing your face. Finally you were getting the response you wanted. He was happy. Spencer all but fell to his knees in front of you, placing a gentle kiss on your stomach. 

“Hello. I’m your daddy.” he began to speak to your stomach, “Of course you know your mommy. You are going to be so loved. You are going to have so many aunts and uncles…” 

He trailed off, pausing his little speech. You tilted your head, wondering what was on his mind. You didn’t have to wonder for long.

“Oh my god.” Spencer’s eyes widened as he looked up at you, “Your brothers are going to know we had sex..”

“What?” you exclaimed, watching him as he stood back up to his normal height, “Spence, you met them with serious sex-hair. And we’re married. I think they know we have sex.”

“No, Y/N. Now they have undeniable proof. Before, they could always have a small sliver of doubt.” Spencer began to pace as he rambled, “The sliver of doubt is enough to make a person comfortable.” 

“Spencer, it’s going to be fine. It’s not like it was two years ago. Sam and Dean love you now. And they’ll love our child.” you smiled placing a hand on your stomach. Pure joy radiating from you. This was a dream come true. After years of hunting, you gave up on your hopes for a normal life. But, now you were finally having it. You couldn’t be happier. 

Spencer couldn’t help but smile again after seeing the joy in your eyes, “We’re going to be parents!” He pulled you into a giggly kiss. 

“How do we tell the team?” you asked. 

“Who cares? They’ll be thrilled. How do we tell your brothers?” Spencer repeated. 

You rolled your eyes, “We’ll figure it out.” 

~*~*~*~*~

You sighed as you pushed yourself up from your chair. A new set of artifacts were arriving today. You offered to go help sort through them. Something you were beginning to regret. You may be less than three months along, but your ankles were already swelling and your body was sore. 

You made your way to the sorting room. The box had barely been opened when you felt a strong presence. It was holy. Oh crap. 

You managed to pocket the broken piece of wood without alerting any of your coworkers. You were also able to convince them that you weren’t feeling well. They all smiled and allowed you to bow out. Most of them knew of your pregnancy, so they assumed it was morning sickness. You said your goodbyes and returned to your office. 

“Castiel, angel of the lord, get your ass here. You want to see this.” you murmured under your breath. 

The sound of fluttering wings whooshed by you, and your good friend Castiel appeared. 

“Y/N, what is wrong?” he asked as soon as he determined you weren’t in immediate danger. 

You tossed your discovery at him, “I got a weird vibe from this. Is it what I think it is?” 

“A fragment of the Staff of Moses, yes.” he nodded, observing it, “Is Spencer in here? I detect two heartbeats in this room.” 

Your eyes widened. You had forgotten he could do that, “No, Cas. Spencer isn’t here…” 

“Then who-” the angel paused, a look of dumbfounded shock on his face, “Are you…” 

“Yes.” you nodded. 

Castiel grinned before gently touching your stomach, “She’s very strong, and healthy.” 

“Dammit, Cas!” you laughed, “We wanted the gender to be a surprise.” 

“Sorry.” he smiled sheepishly, “Why didn’t Sam and Dean tell me?” 

“They don’t know yet, and I just haven’t told them yet.”

“I understand. I’ll bring them to your house tonight so you may tell them.” 

“Cas, no-” you tried to explain. 

“Congratulations, Y/N. See you tonight.” 

You sighed again and pulled out your phone, already dialing the number. 

“Hey, Spence. You don’t have dinner plans right? Well…” 

~*~*~*~*~

“Cas, calm down.” Dean tried again, “What are you talking about.” 

“We have to go to Y/N’s house. Now.” he explained again. 

“Why? Is she alright? Did something happen?” Sam asked, panic rising in his voice. 

“No time!” Cas grabbed both their shoulders and they were transported to your’s and Spencer’s living room. 

Poor Spencer had been carrying a case file. Which was thrown in the air with a scream in reaction to the sudden addition to the living room. 

You poked your head out of the kitchen, after hearing Spencer’s scream, “Hey guys.” 

Sam and Dean rushed to you, while Castiel went to help Spencer pick up his papers. 

“Y/N, are you alright?” Sam asked, giving you a once over, looking for any new marks or scars.

“Why did Cas bring us here?” 

“With no explanation or warning I might add!” Sam huffed over his shoulder in Castiel’s general direction. 

“Guys! I’m fine. Castiel brought you here so I could tell you some news.” you looked over Dean’s shoulder at Spencer, silently urging him to come over. Spencer all but dropped his papers again to come to your side. 

“You two aren’t hunting again, right?” Sam asked, glaring at Spencer suspiciously. 

Spencer quickly shook his head releasing a nervous chuckle, “No. Not that. Never again.” 

“You aren’t getting divorced?” Dean raised an eyebrow, “I’m kind of attached to this stringbean.” 

Now it was your turn to laugh, “NO! Never that.” 

“Then what?” your brothers asked in unison. 

You looked at Spencer before looking at your brothers again, “I’m pregnant.” 

Castiel threw confetti he just happened to have in his pockets somehow, “We’re getting a niece!” 

“Dammit Cas!” you exclaimed again, burying your face in your hands. There goes that surprise.

Spencer turned to you, eyes wide, “A girl?” 

You nodded, dropping your hands by your sides, “Yeah, Cas accidentally let it slip earlier.” 

Spencer completely forgot his nerves about telling your brothers as he pulled you in for a celebratory kiss. 

“Ahem.” Dean cleared his throat, causing you two to separate.

“Sorry.” you giggled again, “So, what do you think?” 

“I think…” Sam started with a straight face, “Samantha is a fantastic name for a girl.” 

“Well, I heard Deana was also a great name for a baby girl.” Dean followed suit, keeping a stoic face. 

They both broke into grins around the same time. Dean, however was the first to pull you into a hug.

“Congrats, Y/N.” Sam said when he had his turn.

“Get over here, stringbean.” Dean motioned for Spencer to get closer so they could hug as well, “Congrats to you as well.” 

“Thanks, Dean.” Spencer replied, emotion clouding his voice. Dean wasn’t having that. 

“No no. The hug was bad enough. No getting teary.” Dean half-heartedly scolded him. 

Your brothers and Cas stayed for dinner. It was nice to see them and catch up. Sam talked about the cases they were currently working on with Spencer, while Dean kept talking about all the fun things he could show his niece. It almost hurt to say goodbye to them. But they promised to try and visit again soon. So, it didn’t hurt as much when Castiel transported them all away. 

“See? That went pretty well.” you smiled as you wrapped your arms around Spencer’s neck.

“You were right. I am still alive.” he chuckled. 

“I told you. They were too happy about the pregnancy to focus on the “makings of the baby”.”

~*~*~*~*~

“So, I guess there is no denying they’ve done the do.” Dean randomly said on his motel bed later that night. 

“What?” Sam asked, a little exasperated because he just wanted some sleep. 

“I mean, the baby is soon-to-be living proof that our beloved sister is no longer… dragon bait.” 

“Dean, what the hell? Go to sleep.” Sam turned over, facing away from Dean’s bed. 

“I’m just saying…” Dean shrugged in the darkness.

“Who even thinks about things like that?” Sam groaned, pulling his pillow over his head.


End file.
